


Moment in The Mirror

by melanie1982



Category: Interview With the Vampire, Vampire Chronicles - Fandom
Genre: F/M, What Could Have Been, legal age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5185166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanie1982/pseuds/melanie1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a snippet of a fan fic I wrote offline, in which Louis, through a deal of sorts with a gatekeeper of vampire limbo, is made mortal again - and, also as part of the deal, Claudia's soul is given another chance at life - mortal life.<br/>This is a snapshot of the two of them, with Claudia now being about 18, physically.</p><p>Fiction. I don't own these characters, and I make no money from this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moment in The Mirror

She was sitting at the vanity, toying with the various pots and brushes, powders and creams. She fussed over her hair, dabbed parfum upon the inside of each wrist; her pretty mouth formed a pout of dissatisfaction with herself. Claudia thought her face a poor canvas for the beautifying arts, though her visible distaste for her own visage did not detract from her beauty at all. Louis stood in the doorway, out of frame, as it were, watching her; without her vampire senses, she was unaware of his proximity - that is, until he spoke.

"You're gilding the lily," he said, his tone one of amusement rather than reproach. She looked at the mirror, watching Louis move into view. His hand rested upon her shoulder, warm, solid, alive. "Is it - do I look alright?" Always the little girl, she chided herself; always seeking his approval, though it mattered more than ever now, now that she was grown and they could.. they could.. 

"All right?," Louis asked, incredulous. My God, was she blind? Could she not see herself, not fathom the minds of men, how they would be driven wild with desire for her? Her warm skin which scented of the jasmine of the old town; the golden hair which was her birthright, even in this new incarnation; the shapely curves of her form; and, above all, that lovely face with those shining eyes and maddening lips? 

She turned, still seated, gazing up at him, and time stopped. The image in the mirror was dim, flawed, compared to the fullness of her in the flesh, the way she looked up at him from beneath her lashes, cheeks flushed, lips trembling, heart racing - for him. For her love.

"You are.. perfection." He said the words without a trace of irony, all playfulness gone now. She tilted upward to be kissed by him, and their lips sealed together as one. Time and age would ravage their beauty, but that knowledge made their beauty all the sweeter. It gave them all the more reason to seize each moment, each pleasure, as if it were the last opportunity to do so.

The kiss deepened, and as Louis led Claudia away from the vanity and towards a more appropriate setting, her toilette forgotten, they found the beauty of one another in acts beyond words, beyond language.


End file.
